


A Day Out

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Wayne heirs just have to make a public appearance for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incogneat-oh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incogneat-oh).



> Written for incogneat-oh's headcanon: "Damian really doesn’t like crowds. He grew up with very few people around him, and so large groups of people make him very uncomfortable. And no of course I am not afraid, Grayson. I am– I am holding the back of your shirt to maintain my cover as a regular child. And so I do not get lost. But– the first thing."

“Grayson, if you leave me alone here, I will hunt you down like a dog and giftwrap you for a villain of my choice—probably Todd.”

Dick continued to nod agreeably, undeterred.

Damian faltered, and then continued bravely: “I shall take a gleeful pleasure in doing so, and then Alfred and I shall rule over all of Gotham unhindered.”

”I’m still alive, and standing right here,” Tim pointed out, tugging his cap further down as he tried to hide behind Dick.

“Not for long without Grayson to protect you,” Damian sniffed.  “I would give you three days at most.  Less if you are as susceptible to the sun as your pallor suggests.  This excursion could very well finish you off and save me the trouble.”

“No one is going to die,” Dick interrupted.  “We have sunscreen for Tim, tracking devices for Damian, and enough money to rule Gotham together as benevolent dictators.”

“Or at least the theme park,” Tim muttered, watching a giant costumed figure trying to casually pass by while gawking at the trio.  “Think we could lose the reporters in the lines?”

Damian wedged himself more firmly between the other two, sacrificing the opportunity to terrorize the locals for what little shelter his family provided.  “I was under the impression that cruel and inhumane punishment was frowned upon in your country,” he snipped, even as his fingers tangled in the back of Dick’s shirt.

“Bite an ally and suffer a day in public, Dami,” Dick returned blythely as he waved cheerfully to the reporters while his brothers cowered behind him.  “Smile for the cameras, guys.”


End file.
